Shattered Clay
by Theodessa
Summary: Magnus is an interior designer and obsessed with how things look. Alec is a blind artist who focuses on the feel of things. Is love blind after all? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first story so please read and review. Let me know if I should keep going or scrap it and try a new one.

I own nothing! All rights go to Cassandra Claire

It still wasn't quite right, something was missing but what? In frustration, the not so well known interior designer Magnus Bane let lose a growl as he raked his hands through his hair. The whole place was wrong to begin with, who seriously messes with lofts modernity? It was a paying job so he really had no room to argue and took to sketching as best he could. The place was at most, salvageable but he was hardly a miracle worker… somewhere between the cold metal frames and the barren floors Magnus lost himself to his work…the soft sound of the pencil scraping paper filled the dusty air. His hair was not done today, he simply was not inspired to do anything more than wash, brush, and pull it back. It seemed that all he had was going into his work now.

Straight from an art school that no one heard of Magnus had been going from one gig to the next and soon lost all his wide eyed wonder of decorating and appreciation for colors. It was work, plain and simple. Work and you get money, money to pay the bills and keep a roof over your head. With a resigned sigh, he finished. He would call the furniture companies the next day but he needed to shop for the odds and ends himself, he had insisted that at least some of the whole project be hands on by him.

Heaving away from the work table he grabbed his trench coat and shucked up the collar to guard against the rain as he ducked into a cab and rode to the end of the small town. Idris, a hick town with hardly anyone in it, not even a mall to call its own. Magnus shuttered when he learned it did not even have a nail salon; he was on his own in more ways than one now. After paying the cabbie he stalked along the sidewalk to the only store that sold vases, pillars and the like. He looked up at the sign _Lightwood's Creations_. Whatever worked for this "Lightwood" he supposed. He sighed dramatically.

All goods were handmade right there in the store; at least so read a sign that was leaning on a stump near the door. (A sign that he barely avoided taking out with his long legs.) Magnus dinged the bells overhead as he entered the small and welcoming shop. His eyes took in wondrous works of intricate lines, smooth slopes, warmth erupting from it all. He drank it all in but what struck him was that it was all naturally colored, no paint at all save for a protective laquor. He smiled despite his mood and approached the counter; he rang the bell once and was accosted by a black haired girl with deep brown eyes.

"How can I help you?" she asked, resisting the urge to tap her foot, she acted like she had places to be, boys to kiss…

Magnus shrugged off her attitude and kept a tight smile. "I just need a few things for a client's new loft. Price is not an issue…I can help myself and let you know when I am finished" she seemed relieved and waved him off with a flick of her hand as she drew out a cell phone and started texting, giggling at whatever response she received. Magnus turned and rolled his eyes, going up and down the small aisles choosing a few large floor pieces and some smaller table ones. He seemed satisfied until he saw an off shooting hallway and a light from an opened door, from which poured soft classical music. People still listened to that? Intrigued Magnus followed but was cut off by that girl again

"The artist, my brother, does not like to be disturbed" she announced as she scooped up a large vase and helped him carry his choices to the counter. Magnus was now more than a little curious. He had to find a way to—

A harsh ringing cut him off mid thought rant, the girl turned to the other side of the counter to answer an old phone. Old as in, it still had a dial pad. He almost snickered but slipped away silently instead. Walking slowly, he leaned against the wall and listened outside the door with the light. Quick as a hare he poked his head in. A black Labrador lied on the ground next to boot clad feet. A man, whom Magnus assumed was the artist, sat on a stool with a carving tool hovering over a vase. His fingers were smoothing over the wet surface as he went. Slow and with purpose he carved elegant lines. Magnus followed from the floor up, he saw the boots go up into feet that were attached to long, slim legs. Thin, long fingers went about making a wonderful new piece. Magnus licked his lips as he drank in a back that was encased in a tight black shirt. He cleared his throat. The man jumped but did not turn.

"You can't be here" the man said quietly. Unperturbed Magnus waltzed in and shut the door, sliding the dead bolt into place. Humming to the tune from an old boom box, he went up and leaned over the man's shoulder "I love what you do. I just wanted to se—" he stopped as the man spun to face him. BLUE. Magnus gulped. Holy hell the man was gorgeous in ways that should be bottled up and made into artifacts. Or a weapon of mass-love-destruction. He swallowed as the blue eyes danced around, not focused. The man bit his lip, and Magnus felt himself melt into his socks. "Please" the man begged.

Sighing softy Magnus knelt down to be eye level with the sitting man. "A name exchange, perhaps even phone numbers" he said firmly "And I shall leave, for now" he promised.

The man shook his head and held out a hand, missing Magnus'. Magnus frowned but took it anyway. As soon as he touched his skin, sparks flew, and Magnus knew he was a goner. "I'm Alexander Lightwood. Everyone calls me Alec" he said with a hesitant frown.

Magnus all but purred. "I'm Magnus Bane" he replied coolly. The handshake went on a few extra pumps, but Magnus's world spun. Officially and rather quickly, he was hooked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I am going to keep on keepin on with this story **** thanks to those who support me! The feedback was helpful, not to mention inspiring **** *I'm going to try to get one to two chapters out a week but my life MAY get hectic, please keep up the support!**

**I own nothing**

Magnus blinked at himself, he dropped the soft hand suddenly. Mouth dry, throat tight, this was not him at all. He counted to ten then tried to talk. "Alexander your work really does inspire me. Would you give me a private lesson?" Much better, pouring on the flirt he could definitely do.

The boy's mouth fell open in shock, closed, then opened. He was trying to become a fish Magnus surmised. He made no moves though, save for those graceful hands of his. They flexed over his black denim clad thighs, clutching at the fabric as if it was a lifeline. Suddenly, he shook his head, cleared his throat and inhaled noticeably. "We introduced ourselves, please leave." He said softly. Once again his eyes focused a bit too far from Magnus's position. He dismissed it as the boy was simply shy. Most _were_ intimidated by him; his height, his unnaturally green eyes, his flirting, all of HIM was daunting at first. Well, he'd soon get Alexander used to him then. This would probably prove to be a fun little game. He played all in no matter what he was doing; Alexander Lightwood wouldn't see him coming.

Magnus scoffed and waved a hand in the air "Darling please, you could at least humor me one afternoon" he pressed. He was more desperate than even he thought. What the hell was he, Magnus –I-never-beg-Bane, doing? When someone brushed him off he flipped them off and moved on. This Alexander, the name itself like butter, taunted him into trying harder.

Alec hesitated, and then shakily said "Thank you for your admiration" he said stiffly as he made to turn back to his work. Magnus felt his jaw drop at the audacity. He was being dismissed! He waved a hand, put it on his slim hip and waggled his finger.

"Alexander le—"he was cut off by a shout.

"What the HELL?" the woman from the front screeched. Magnus gaped; didn't he lock that damn door? The woman crammed the magically-just-appeared- there key, into her snug jeans. Her pretty pale skin was red with an angry flush. Brown eyes so deep they looked black leered at him. With a flick of long black hair she tipped her head back and set her shoulders. Coming inside, she grabbed Magnus's arm tightly. "Your order is ready _sir_." She sneered as she steered him to the door. Magnus made to protest but it was too late. She was strong and Alexander had already resumed his work. Hands moving quickly and silence were all that bid him farewell.

The woman yanked him to the front counter and put his order in large bags. She tapped her foot as he swiped his card. Then she all but shoved him outside, and flipped the sign on the door to 'closed'. He swished his hair; which was down in a ponytail but he made sure it flicked just like an anime hero. Yes, yes he liked anime (it was the slow motion glittery scenes). Satisfied he left his signature sandalwood scent, and the view of his perfect ass encased in skinny jeans as a lasting memory, he walked away

…..

A few hours later and Magnus had just about finished this damn loft. He grabbed the last bag with the intricately crafted vase in it. Ever so patiently he placed it, and then the room was done. Wiping his hands on his skinny jeans he gave a satisfied sigh when he noticed white on the brown edging of the vase. He frowned and came closer. It was a business card. Complete with Alexander Lightwood's cell phone. A grin that would put all foxes to shame crept over his face. 'Hand crafted works to fulfill your world. Free repairs' Hmm, repairs eh? Magnus took a finger and pushed the vase. It tipped, crashed, and was broken into a few large pieces. "Oh dear, it would seem I need a _private_ repair session" he laughed as he gathered the pieces and put them in a burlap bag. He hefted his own messenger bag over his shoulder, grabbed his car keys and was off.

The drive home quick and as soon as he was in his own small apartment he launched himself onto his yellow bed, his tiny cat flew into the air with a cry. Catching his small minion of cuteness, Magnus whipped out his phone and cleared his throat. He dialed the number while holding the card. It had small bumps on the back. What the heck? Whelp, the man must like embellishments. Magnus shrugged and waited on the line.

"This is Alexander Lightwood. How may I help you?" the smooth voice answered softly but surely.

"Alexander" he purred as he lied back on his bed. "It would seem a most unfortunate series of events occurred and your wonderful vase was broken. I need it fixed yesterday. Can you squeeze me in?" yes, yes he was laying it on thick but damn it the boy was beautiful and Magnus had been so absorbed in his work that he was in a major dry spell and practically clawing the damn wall for attention.

Silence echoed so long down the line that Magnus thought he had dropped the call. Then, quietly "I'm free Saturday" Alec replied "Come by at three" he then cut the call just as Magnus was gearing up for an epically alluring way to say farewell. Frowning at the blank screen on his smartphone, Magnus shrugged then stood up….and did a happy, bouncing, dance that no one ever knew he was capable of, except for his cat, Chairman Meow. After strutting his stuff Magnus flew to his closet and groaned. He had two days to find the PERFECT outfit. Looks were everything to an interior designer. He lovingly stroked his silks, cashmere's and glitter encrusted shirts. He harrumphed a little then grinned as an idea popped into his head. He needed input, and there was only one person whose opinion he could count on to be gentle, but honest. Catarina: his friend from college who stayed up many nights with him in their tiny shared apartment on campus, cutting out floor plans. She also helped him indulge in his semi-serious hobby of painting. Though slow to admit to it, Magnus was more gifted as an artist….but the money in that field was less than he needed to survive. He had to have his clothes after all.

….

Catarina sat cross legged on Magnus's bed, watching in awe as clothes _kept coming_ out of the closet. How the hell did he get it all in there? Magic? She blinked as he let out a cry and spun to look at her "First, I KNOW how I'm acting alright?" She rolled her eyes, but he cut her off with a snap of his fingers. "Insane, hectic, all over the place and not in a good way like when there's a closing sale. God how I excel at those, anyway, there's this guy…" he started slowly, and then hesitated. Magnus never batted an eye when he was gushing over a crush.

Catarina slid off his bed "You only just met him right?" he nodded as she stroked his arms "Yet he has you all flustered and out of sorts" again he agreed. She smiled and pat his cheek, her tan skin a shade darker than his cinnamon "You've just met your match. He apparently didn't let you trip him up with your speech; yes I know you gave one. He was probably something to behold yet not annoyingly aware of it" she laughed as he gasped in shock "Oh please Magnus, how long have we been friends? You don't share the limelight so you'd need someone who is happy to hold up the spotlight while you do a flash dance with glitter" Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she shrugged "Just do what you do, it's who you are. You try to overdo it to impress someone so low key and you'll scare him. Be your own sweet self. Let me know okay?" she kissed his cheek as she stood on tip toe "Good luck" she swept out of the room and was gone. As a nurse she rarely had down time and she had given Magnus all she could for that day.

Magnus inhaled slowly, and then he exhaled. He did this a few times then put his clothes away with care. Settling on black skinny jeans, and a green tank top that made his eyes _pop_, he laid out the outfit and sat down. Then, like a crazy person, he watched his clock tick the hour away. Saturday couldn't come fast enough.

…..

**Sorry I know it's still a bit short but I want the 'meeting of destiny-that- Magnus-absolutely-did-not-set-up' to happen in a separate chapter. Anyone want to have Alec POV or leave it all to Magnus? Let me know! P.s I am REALLY confused as to how to load new chapters. It just loaded the first one again **** help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**H'okay, this one took some more thought. Many agree that Alec should wait so…this is mostly Magnus with a glimpse at Alec. Let me know if I channel him well. Sorry it was a bit spaced from the last chapter. I am trying to be somewhat consistent without sacrificing the quality. **

**I own nothing**

…..Magnus…

The room was silent, save for the purrs of Chariman Meow who slumbered at the foot of the bed. Black hair in a crown of spikes peaked out from the blanket as heavy breaths moved it. Serenity was absolutely everywhere. Then as if on some unseen cue to ensure chaos reigned; Ke$ha's voice rang out "Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor!" the smartphone blazed out in glory. It was Saturday! In a rush that would make an anime artist proud, Magnus leapt out of the bed and landed on his...face. He let out a groan "Why hello Mr. Floor, I do believe this was an invitation because you missed me so much? My apologies however we can't keep meeting like this, in fact if you are so rude again I _will_ put in wall to wall carpet that would not only appreciate me but cushion any fall. Now if you'll excuse me." He stood up, cleared his throat, and then danced around "It's Saturday! Hell yes!" he cried out. Meow stared at him, mewling in confusion at first, then fear as Magnus plucked him up and smooched him so hard the noise echoed in the air.

Magnus plopped his cat on a feather pillow as he sashayed to the bathroom. Then he shrieked "DAMN IT I SLEPT WITH GEL IN MY HAIR! OH MY GAAAWD!" How the hell did he manage this?! Desperation hit him in the stomach so hard he felt like he was going to puke. With shaking hands he picked out some random fuzz from his back spikes and jumped into the shower. Heavy duty shampoo would do the trick! However when his hand groped for the bottle, it hit air. There lay a note on the wall, barely legible from the water:

_Dearest Magnus,_

_We need to go shopping love!_

_-Magnus_

No shampoo, no sandalwood body wash, no conditioner. He had hand soap…and he was desperate. Fuck it, he had to try. With flicks of his wrists he let his poor hair have it. Thirty minutes later his hair lay limply around his shoulders. At least he was clean, now for something to put in as a measure against the brittleness he could swear was already setting in. Looking around his eyes spied a tub of moisturizer. Could he really use bodybutter in his hair? He tried a small area of wet hair and…aha! Soft silk touched his fingers after he worked the heavy stuff in. Like a pirate in search of gold he grinned, greedily fingering the tub of heavy conditioning cream. Slathering his hair, brushing then blow drying made his hair shine and he swore to do this again, writing a reminder to leave on his bathroom mirror:

_Dearest Magnus,_

_Screw conditioner, use Bath and Bodyworks body butter._

_Fabulously yours,_

_Magnus_

….

Black skinny jeans? Check. Green glittery top that makes his eyes pop? Yessir. Hair down in front spiked in back? Who would doubt it not to be true? Black slip on shoes with glittery shoelaces that also glow in the dark? Heck yeah. Wallet, chapstick, lotion; he pat his pockets and gave one final nod. Ready at last, he grabbed the burlap sack with the key to it all inside and whistled as he kissed his cat, and locked the door, all but dancing to Lightwood Creations. Never would he have guessed that his heart could beat so loud that he would hear it; it was certainly new. Determined NOT to be nervous he shook his shoulders and sauntered in. No longhaired girl in sight. Score.

Slinking along like a panther Magnus zeroed in on the door that he knew held a very stunning young man with a certain something, a something that he was determined to figure out what. Whistling he strolled in, nearly gasping with pleasure at the sight of black jeans (not skinny but no one's perfect right? Well okay maybe he was close to it even with holes in his clothes) black short sleeved shirt that showed off fairly defined biceps, black combat boots and black floppy hair that was hanging so far forward it was a wonder the boy could see. Grinning Magnus let on that he was there "Alexander darling! You must be my knight in emo armor!" he cried out as he settled the bag down by the creator's legs.

Alec spun to face him, his eyes hidden behind huge sunglasses. Gently clearing his throat he pointed to a table "Set it there, I should be able to fix it in a few hours" he murmured, turning back to his current project.

Hell. No. Magnus snapped his fingers hard enough the boy jumped "Let's not be so hasty" he purred "We can chat right?" he settled himself onto a stool across from Alec, pondering his target, no, victim? Not right either, er….man candy? Yeah, that worked.

…Alec…..  
Spicy waves hit his nose, and then whistling filled his ears. He turned at the sound of velvet floating over the air. That man was back. Ever the snoop, his sister had told him the customer was a guy of an even greater height than himself and gorgeous to boot. Isabelle had taken time to gather every minute detail about the man. He wore sandalwood, a fragrance she hated but Alec seemingly liked. Caramel skin she said, that flowed in even tones and was smooth. Raven hair perfectly styled around intensely green and yellow eyes. He also donned plenty of eyeliner and glitter to accent his designer clothes. Obviously the man took care of his looks…not that it mattered. Alec was both happy and miserable when the man had called, happy because the man literally had him hooked in only a few words and sad because not a damn thing would come of it.

"I don't chat" Alec replied softly "Leave the piece and your number. I'll call you when it's fixed" cool and even. There, he could do this. 'Don't open yourself again, only pain awaits and it won't always be yours. Can't be selfish and risk the safety of your family, no matter how lonely you get' he chanted this over and over in his head. Maybe if he screamed, the darkness would shatter and give him a glimpse…he only wanted a glimpse. Foolish thoughts never got anyone anywhere. He shook his head, thankful he had the foresight to wear sunglasses today. With confidence he almost believed, he walked to the work table and pulled out the glue, and smoothing tools one by one "The piece" he repeated. The footsteps followed him, stealing his breath.

"You don't have to be so cold" a voice mewled right by his ear. He gritted his teeth against the shiver that his body begged him to allow. No weakness in front of him, this man that made his skin crawl with goose bumps.

"I'm not cold" he replied tartly. He was being professional. That wasn't a crime. "The piece or you may leave" he huffed. Laughter rang in his ears and he had to grip the table. Floating….that's what he felt like he was doing. Such a sound! He nearly whimpered. Rolling his useless eyes he inhaled, tapping his fingers.

"You're so cute when you're angry" The man cooed as he laid the pieces on the table. Clanking around, Alec could tell it was all in big pieces. He nearly stuck out his tongue. The man could have fixed this himself. Business was business and who was he but a blind man clawing the dirt for a way of life? Silently he began to feel the edges. "Please leave now" he whispered "I don't work well with an audience"

"I'll leave" the voice was even. Trying to ignore the pang of disappointment, Alec leaned into the feelings of relief. That is until "If you promise to go out with me"

Alec nearly glued his fingers together "W-what? Sir I don't even know you" he spluttered. He spun to face this new light in his life, yes light. He radiated so strongly that Alec swore he could _see_ him glow.

That laugh rang out again "The point of dating dear Alexander is to get to know one another right?" he purred, like a house cat, _purred_. "I won't leave until you say yes" he breathed into Alec's ear.

Cocky bastard, he sure knew what buttons to press. "Yes, alright?" huffing out a breath he fanned a thin hand "Please go now" he begged.

"Pick you up here Monday at eight?" he chirped. Was he a cat or a damn bird? Alec's head spun, but he ignored it in favor of the pleasant warmth that spread through him. He had been asked out, for the first time.

He blushed deeply and nodded "S-sure…" he frowned "What do you plan to do?"

Clapping smacked the air "Dinner and perhaps a picnic? Movies are a bit hard to get to know a person in" thank God. Movies would require headphones and a lengthy description of his disability. Maybe Alec could fake being with sight a little while longer.

Nodding again he turned to the work "Very well. See you here on Monday" Good, his voice didn't shake. He could do this, he could fake it. He'd just have to leave his sight dog Meadow at home. Difficult but doable, this date may not be such a disaster. Now, if only he believed that he was good enough to be on this date in the first place. Perhaps he'd ask this ma—oh wait "I don't even know your name" he said shakily. Shit.

…..Magnus…

"Magnus Bane darling, my name is Magnus Bane" cool and smooth. He had the poor boy shaking deliciously but damn if he wasn't adorable to the highest power. May said powers give him the grace to not maul the blushing virgin. Better to take his leave before Alec blushed himself into an early demise. With a glitter wave and a wink "Till Monday gorgeous" he made a kissing sound and sauntered out of the store. Then promptly skipped all the way home, forgoing the taxi ride. In need of some serious plo—er plan.., eh who was he kidding, yes, yes he was totally plotting. He was a damned diva, and proudly wore his glittery title. To hell with all those who didn't like it, they could sit and spin in all their ugliness. Alexander Lightwood would be his new conquest. The term 'Man candy' was well and all but he wanted so much more from that body. Staring at him for an hour certainly cinched his apparent label for this feeling.

Licking his lips he set himself in front of his closet "Damnit what does one wear to a hunting trip when the game is a really, really, reeeeally hot man?" he whimpered and threw himself onto his bed, covering his forehead with the back of his hand. His cat mewed at him. Yep, he was going to need to shop for a new You-Can't-Resist-Me-If-You-Tried wardrobe. Oh the things one did for lust. **…**

**I'm not too sure about this chapter. Let me know! **** R&R! **


End file.
